Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 18
Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 18 was the 18th edition of the Danish music competition that selected Denmark's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 23. The selection had a final held in Herning. Sada Vidoo won the edition with her song "Iconic". In the North Vision Song Contest 23, it got the 6th place in the semi-final with 171 points and the 11th place in the final with 251 points. Information The selection was announced on 13 July 2017, when the Danish broadcaster confirmed the country's participation in the 23rd edition. The same day, it was announced that some minor changes were made in the format of the selection for its 18th edition. The selection will consist of a final with ten songs, just like in the previous edition. However, the only difference is that the winner will be determined through a different voting system; the jury/televoting system will be introduced once again after last being used in the 5th edition. The international juries, the first half of the voting, will be selected by the broadcaster while the televoting has been re-introduced for the other half of the voting. Venue Jyske Bank Boxen is an indoor arena, located in Herning, Denmark, that is part of the Messecenter Herning. It hosts concerts, basketball, volleyball, team handball and gymnastics competitions. It has hosted the 2010 European Women's Handball Championships, the 2013 European Short Course Swimming Championships, and the 2014 European Men's Handball Championship. On 1 October 2010 Danish financial institution Jyske Bank purchased naming rights to the arena. The arena's opening event, on 20 October 2010, was a concert by Lady Gaga, during The Monster Ball Tour, with Semi Precious Weapons as her opening act. The arena was also being considered as the venue for the Eurovision Song Contest 2014, before the contract was eventually won by B&W Hallerne, Refshaleøen in Copenhagen. Competing entries The competing entries of the edition were selected by the broadcaster. The broadcaster started revealing the competing acts on 24 July 2017 and finished on 31 August 2017. Among the competing artists is Norwegian group Served, who represented their country in the 19th edition of the contest; the band joined forces with Julie Bjerre, who has previously participated in the selection. The list also includes previous DMGP participant Bryan Rice. Sada Vidoo, who represented the country in the 7th edition, was selected as a wildcard for the edition. ;Table key : Winner Final The final started on 10 September 2017 with the voting lasting about two weeks and ending on 24 September 2017. The results were presented four days later, on 28 September 2017. MØ opened the final with a medley of her songs "Final Song" and "Don't Leave". Sada Vidoo won the edition with "Iconic". Voting and results The voting system was different this edition; the jury/televoting system was re-introduced after last being used in the 5th edition. The international jury members were selected by the broadcaster among participating countries based on several criteria such as voting history in the contest. The countries that were selected as the juries were the following: * – Most recent winner and host of the 23rd edition. * – Best forecaster of the winner, averaging high points to the eventual winner. * – Best forecaster of the winner, averaging high points to the eventual winner. * – Has provided high amount of points to Denmark in the semi-finals and finals. * – Has provided high amount of points to Denmark in the semi-finals. * – Has provided the least amount of points to Denmark. * – Has provided the highest number of top scores to Denmark. * – Has achieved great success recently at the contest. * – Has won the contest twice; has the longest qualification streak. * – Has qualified to the final from the semi-finals the most times. * – Back-up jury; replaced Lebanon. * – Has awarded their top points to the winner four times. Voters 12 points The twelve points that were given in the final. 'Voting grids' Jury Televoting Notes :1. Lebanon was removed from jury due to not competing in the 23rd edition. The back-up jury, Morocco, replaced Lebanon. See also * Dansk Melodi Grand Prix * Denmark * North Vision Song Contest 23 * Denmark in the North Vision Song Contest 23 External links * Announcement Thread * Final Thread * Final Results Thread * Final Recap * Final Results Video Category:Dansk Melodi Grand Prix Category:National selections Category:NVSC 23 national selections